Beautiful
by Spry Striker X
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are training, but after an 'accident' in training the tension between them is unbearable. How do they sort it out? Set during the Chuunin exams. Slight OOC, Sasuke.Naruto, SasuNaru.
1. I

**A/N**: I saw the idea for this in a chain message… that told me, "If you do not post this within ten hours to five pages, you will have bad luck with love for the next ten years!" LOL. Not your usual writing inspiration… But the idea is very good. I will only get to the part that was in a chain message later on in the fic, though.

This is set during the time that they have to train before the chuunin exams. I have not seen the anime, but I read the manga. I describe from there…

I do hope that this will become a multichapter fic. I might not be the fastest updater, but I don't want to ever have to give up on a fic. If you have suggestions for ideas, go ahead. I might use them later on!

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Warning**

Shounen-ai, Boys love (?), . Slight Sakura bashing.

_**Beautiful**_

Leaves flew in a gentle breeze with a quiet hush sound, before falling to the ground. The trees swayed as if to some internal tune, branches flowing gently. Soft tweets and the occasional flutter of wings were the contribution of the birds to the amazing scene. The training grounds were seemingly empty, which was strange because it was midday and the young genin were supposed to be training for the chuunin exams, which were rapidly approaching.

Suddenly, about two kunai flew into a tree trunk and stuck there. This, of course, disturbed the birds who knew what the flying kunai meant and so they flew away quickly while squawking.

A loud thud was heard, followed by a yell of, "Flame style! Fire ball jutsu!" Then there was a great burst of red and orange light from the forest. A young blond boy probably around thirteen years old flung himself from the forest and landed on his feet in the middle of the training ground with a yell. He had dodged the attack but only narrowly at the price of his orange and blue jacket getting burned at on the sleeve. He took it off and threw it to the side, throwing a kunai in the direction of his unseen opponent in the process.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" In a flash there were another twenty blond orange clad boys around him. There was a triumphant smirk on his face but that was wiped clean when his opponent finally appeared. His tan skin was darker on his cheeks from the ongoing battle, his whisker marks still very visible.

He was exceptionally handsome for a young boy. His jet black bangs swayed over his black eyes as he huffed slightly, wiping his mouth from the residue of the flame jutsu. His shirt also flared slightly, showing his jutting hips and barely there abs. He was rather pale, but his cheeks were flushed now.

"I guess it's time to up my game a little, eh, Naruto?" The dark haired boy said softly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blond boy made a growling noise while his shadow clones began to run towards the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke!" The blond boy yelled while running towards Sasuke with a glint in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he looked serene, his arms loose at his sides. This made the blond confused, thus causing him to slow down. Then the boy opened his eyes, showing a fearful sight. The blond boy stopped dead in his tracks while his shadow clones over took him.

Sasuke's eyes were a glowing red that could only be one thing. Sharingan. But unlike the only sharingan that Naruto had seen, this was both eyes. This was a trait of the Uchiha clan and a damn good trump to the blond boys' shadow clones.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked sarcastically while fighting off the shadow clones as if they were measly flies that needed to be swatted. Once he had destroyed all of them he stood still for a second, panting lightly, before gracefully strolling towards Naruto with a smirk on his face. The dark haired boy gave Naruto a harsh shove that sent him to the floor and within a millisecond he was straddled by Sasuke, whose arms were now on either side of his head.

Sasuke, because of his sharingan, could sense that something had changed in Naruto from before. He seemed more… tense and kind of frustrated about something. The dark haired boy raised a perfect eyebrow at the whiskered blond.

He shook his head furiously, almost as furiously as his blush was appearing. Sasuke was confused by this which showed. He blinked twice and by the third blink, the sharingan was gone. He finally realized what position he was in when he shifted slightly, his hips meeting Naruto's in the process and the blond let out a low oath and a tiny, barely audible moan while shuddering.

Sasuke got off of Naruto quicker than lighting and then calmed himself with deep, even breaths. Naruto was still on the ground, panting. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, trying to relax after what had just happened. Sasuke thought that maybe he had sat on a sensitive place and hurt him… Was that it?

"Dobe? You… okay?" Sasuke asked wearily, still not entirely sure what had happened. The entire atmosphere had changed now and it honestly made him uncomfortable not knowing why.

Naruto never did answer the question.

Leaves were once again flying around the two boys. The wind howled and Naruto sneezed softly.

"Bless… you, Naruto." Sasuke hesitated when Naruto looked up at him, looking terrified. He offered a hand to the blond who muttered quiet thanks and then dropped his hand like he had the plague once he was on his feet. After that, Naruto was staring rather intently at the ground.

Sasuke looked at him with a concerned look blossoming on his angular face that so many lusted after, and then he glanced at the sky, sighing deeply. Then his face went blank while he stared at the boy sitting on the ground again. He had sat back down in pure frustration and fatigue from the earlier battle, even though Sasuke had just helped him up.

The pale Uchiha heard a sniffle beneath him and released a shaky gasp when he saw tears on his face.

"Naruto…? Wha—" Before he could finish his sentence, the boy was up on his feet, running off into the forest. Sasuke assumed that he would be at the top of a tree, sorting out his thoughts. Not that the Uchiha would know what they were, but he was smart enough to realize that something was bothering his teammate. Either way, it bothered the Uchiha more than anything that he did not know. He _hated _when he didn't know something that another person did.

So, in true Uchiha fashion, he sat on the training field, a cold, expressionless look on his face. He tried to suss out what had happened between him and Naruto, but he just couldn't place what it was. He knew that it had something with him straddling the boy. Naruto had moaned when he shifted which meant… Oh god.

Naruto… liking Sasuke? Like, Like _like _Sasuke? He had never thought of him in that way before. Actually, the dark haired boy had never thought of _anyone_ in that way before, boy or girl. He didn't like to judge a person based only on their gender. It seemed illogical to him.

Maybe he should go find the blond boy.

Yeah. That sounds good

XXX

Sasuke was now walking around the forest calling out Naruto's name when he heard a bush rustle a few yards from him. He immediately pulled out a kunai and stood in a battle pose.

"Who is there?" He said in a loud and rather intimidating voice. The bush rustled again and then a soft, feminine voice spoke from behind him.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura looked a tiny bit rattled by something. She walked toward the Uchiha and stopped _this _far away from his face.

"Um, I was looking for… Excuse me. Please get out of my face, thanks. As I was saying, I was looking for Naruto-kun. Have you seen him anywhere around here?" Sasuke most certainly did not need the pink haired girl to stall him. He needed to see Naruto _now_.

"No, I haven't, but maybe you could stay with me—" Sasuke was already walking away from her. She stuttered and placed her hand over her mouth. Sakura was shocked at his bluntness and then resumed practicing climbing the trees. Her chakra control was already perfected but she wanted to be better than Naruto.

It was nearing late afternoon now, the sun relinquishing its heat for a cold piercing wind that was howling viciously. Now Sasuke was getting worried about his teammate and was desperately searching. Eventually, he found the other boy on a tree, as predicted, but he was leaning against the base trunk with his face in his hands. Assuming that he was crying again, Sasuke tried to figure out a way to get his attention without startling him.

He could not think of any better way than to go up there himself and talk to him and, if need be, restrain him from running away. He needed answers and he was going to get them. He silently jumped up the tree, trying not to startle him as he sat down opposite him.

"Naruto." He said softly, almost in a casual tone which was rather unusual because Sasuke was almost always sarcastic or mocking when he spoke to Naruto in the past.

Naruto gasped loudly and pulled his head out of his arms so fast that he hit it on the trunk of the tree. He clutched at his head in pain, the tears on his face rolling. His mouth was open and he was obviously holding in a yell of pain. His bright blue eyes were shut tight, also a sign of pain. He had obviously hit his head really hard and that made Sasuke feel guilty.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Sasuke was right on top of Naruto, holding his head in his hands while gently stroking it.

"G-Get away from me!" Naruto yelled, but did not seem to be making any attempts at pushing him away, "Why are you here, anyway?" The growled question was choked with tears. Naruto eventually rested his hands on the arms that were around his head.

"I… I got worried about you. Why did you run off?" Sasuke was still gently stroking the back of the boys head, hoping to calm him down.

Naruto froze, then sighed. He was about to tell Sasuke when they heard a voice call out,

"Sasuke! Naruto! What're you two doing up there!"

**A/N: **I actually think that I like this story! I am not going to force you review, I think that that is weird… That being said, a comment would be nice, though. Oh, well. Until next time! : )


	2. II

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for the nice reviews guys : ) Thanks to **She-Elf4, animerockchic **and **ILoveYuffietine2719 **for reviewing!

Also, my traffic reader is kind of… well, retarded. It says that I have no hits or visitors to this story but I have 4 alerts, 2 faves and 3 reviews. So really, I have no clue how many of you guys are reading this.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Warning**

Shounen-ai, Boys love (?), and slight Sakura bashing. Pervy Kakashi is pervy.

**Beautiful**

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his head cocked sideways at the familiar voice, his face practically a question mark in his obvious confusion.

"Uh… I think that maybe y-you should get away from me now." Naruto said in a hoarse whisper, shuddering lightly at the cool breeze in the air. Sasuke had the blond boys head in his hands and pressed against his warm chest, still gently stroking the back of the bed head in a soothing way, trying to stop the painful throb.

Sasuke sighed and released the blond head in his hands. "Fine, whatever. But we had better get down there or we will make him more suspicious." Naruto nodded shyly, flushing lightly at the head rush when he stood up on the branch.

They began jumping down the tree silently, the air between them as awkward as ever. They eventually touched the ground in a graceful fashion, Naruto panting lightly and Sasuke breathing evenly and calmly.

Kakashi smiled at the two as if he knew something they did not while leaning against the base of the tree, _Make-Out Paradise _in his hand. "What were you two doing up there? I hope not trying to kill each other."

Sasuke looked at ease, smirking lightly. "Well, I _did _try earlier… But the wimp ran off just as I was about to finish him off!" Kakashi chuckled lightly, tapping Naruto on the shoulder. Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto, sending a shiver down the boys' spine.

"I guess you need to train even more than usual. I just wanted to tell you guys that Sakura is not too far from here." Their sensei looked rather devious about something, his eyebrow raised and his dark grey eye looking rather amused.

"And I care…?" Sasuke looked rather annoyed about the fact that their teacher had mentioned the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke! Don't be rude to sensei!" Naruto seemed to have found his voice again.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's just that she was crying…" Kakashi was practically waiting for Naruto to sprint to find her, but surprisingly that moment never came.

"Hmph. And?" The whiskered teen sounded vaguely ticked off about something.

Sasuke glanced at his teammate in surprise.

"Well, I thought I should let you know that she is angry at you, Naruto. She said that you are always distracting Sasuke and it makes her mad. Personally, I would not want to get on her bad side, so…" He trailed off, hoping that his students would get the message.

Sadly, they didn't. "Whatever. Dobe, c'mon, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll buy you some dinner."

Naruto looked stunned, but then a grin appeared on his face. "I can get ramen, right?" His voice was very enthusiastic and it made the Uchiha smile.

They ran off in the general direction of the town's main street, where Ichiraku's was situated. Kakashi could hear laughter and yells from the boys. Honestly, it scared the hell out of him that they were getting along for once.

XXX

Sasuke was resting his chin on his hand as he watched the blond boy _inhale _his food. Who knew that the boy was that underfed…

Only after the boy had finished his third bowl of ramen, did he declare that he was 'full' and that he wanted to go home for a good sleep. The air in between them was still extremely awkward but they dd their best to maintain good conversation.

After Sasuke paid Tuechi and thanked him he met Naruto outside the shop. The boy had his hands in his pockets and he was looking up at the sky, a rather forlorn look on his face.

"Naruto. Can I walk you to your house?" Sasuke asked softly, trying his hardest not to disturb the boy. The blond boy still jumped when Sasuke said his name.

"Y-Yeah, sure." He scratched the back of head uncertainly when Sasuke motioned for him to start walking. The dark haired boy shook his head at him and chuckled, hoping that it would ease the tension in the air.

"So… Where do you live, Naruto?" The pale Uchiha honestly looked curious as he strolled down the busy street with Naruto next to him.

"In an apartment by myself. It's not as bad as everyone thinks." Naruto sighed and sped up his walking. Sasuke made a grunting sound and caught up to Naruto.

The blond merely lifted his hand and waved it at Sasuke in a 'leave-it-alone' gesture. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke hesitated, but only slightly. "Why did you run off earlier? Please, tell me."

The boy stopped walking and sighed deeply as if he were in pain. "I… I guess I should tell you now. I have been putting this off since I met you… and well, I… I kind of like—" He was interrupted by a squeal from a young child getting tickled by his father. They looked like they were having lots of fun, unlike Naruto.

"What were you going to say, Naruto?" Sasuke looked desperate, almost frantic.

"I… kind of like… you." The last word was whispered in a husky voice. He looked like he was about to cry, whether it was the relief of finally getting off of his chest or the fact that Sasuke could now tease the hell out of him.

Sasuke looked dead still, almost as if someone had frozen time around him. In his head, he was trying to figure out whether he liked Naruto in _that _way or not. The other boy took his silence for rejection, a tear sliding down his whiskered cheek. He ran away from the Uchiha as fast as he could and as soon as he was in his apartment, he locked the door and fell to the floor.

There was pure adrenaline running through his veins from telling the boy that he _liked _him and it made him achieve a sense of dread in his stomach. He started to cry, feeling like he just wanted to die from embarrassment. The Uchiha had was _totally_ unresponsive when he told him, which probably meant that he was thinking of a way to say no politely without hurting Naruto's feelings.

XXX

Kakashi was strolling down the street, a brown bag of groceries in his arms when he saw one of his students standing in the middle of the street.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! … What are you doing here?" His voice was questioning, but it held a hint of mocking in it because he knew _exactly _what had just happened. Hey, he wasn't a Jounin for nothing, y'know.

"I… Uh, Nothing, sensei." With that he ran off in a random direction leaving the silver haired man alone in a sea of people.

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was a bit shorter than the last chapter.


	3. III

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to **Always-Aftermath, Yellow Gummybear, Yuki Tenshi-anime freak, LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD **and **Amira Devant** for reviewing!

Haha, my traffic reader only started working a few weeks ago, but here are the stats: **8** faves, **12 **alerts, **645** hits and **10 **reviews.

Sorry about the long wait. In return, perverted Kakashi.

**Warning**

Shounen-ai, Boys love (?), and Sakura bashing. Pervy Kakashi is _still_ pervy. KakaIru.

**Beautiful**

The sun was glaring menacingly down on the cheerful village of Konoha, almost as if it was opposing the young children happily running around with a balloon, the young lovers out for a romantic stroll, the genin training vigorously, the birds chirping gleefully but most of all, it was glaring at a boy. More specifically, Sasuke Uchiha.

Said boy was, while being glared at, glaring at another boy. The boy he was glaring at… well, he wasn't glaring at anything. At least, not yet.

He was sitting on a swing, his legs dangling back and forth, looking rather lonely. Then again, the boy looked lonely quite often.

The boy himself was actually contemplating talking to the boy who was glaring at him, but decided that he needed to think about what he would say… After all, he didn't want the other boy to beat him up or tease him in any way.

Sasuke didn't think like that. He wanted to know what was going on in the boys mind more than anything at that moment in time, especially since he had told him that he liked him the night before.

"Oi! Sasuke! Naruto! Get over here NOW!" Kakashi, their teacher yelled from Iruka's classroom, his head stuck out the door before Iruka shoved him back in.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come over here, please?" He said it in a softer tone than Kakashi, but still loud enough for the boys to hear.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto at the same time that he glanced back at him. What followed was an awkward little glance at each other every now and then, but mainly they kept their heads down while they walked together, but at a distance. Once they reached Iruka's classroom, Naruto tried to stay as far away as possible from Sasuke, but the raven wouldn't have it. He kept trying to inch _closer_, but Naruto kept trying to inch _away_.

Kakashi and Iruka were highly amused at the scene.

"Guys, what is going on between you?" Iruka said sarcastically to them, looking from Naruto to Sasuke and then back again before waving it off with his hand. They both remained silent and Kakashi nudged Iruka indicating that he would tell him the _full_ story later.

Kakashi straighten up and spoke, "Anyways, we just wanted to tell you that tomorrow is a free day. Which means you can do whatever you want, 'cos Iruka and I are off for the day on… _strict business._ And we want you on your best behavior, ok?"

Sasuke looked puzzled but nodded.

Naruto looked a bit… weirded to say the least out but stayed silent.

Iruka looked rather excited about a day of _business_.

Kakashi… well, words cannot describe how he was looking at Iruka, rather than saying he was raping him with his eyes.

"Okay, seriously though. Behave, and train for the exams. _We_ don't want any interruptions…"

Iruka was slumped at his desk, writing and reading when he heard something that sounded like sticky tape and cluttering behind him.

Before he could even turn around to see what was going on, there were hands massaging his shoulders and a low, comforting voice in his ear, "'Ruka… You should be in _bed_. Look at the time…" His eyes closed at his touch, but then he fluttered them open to see Kakashi with a look of mischief in his eye.

And so Iruka did look at the clock, before he sputtered and giggled at the piece of paper that had '**SEX**' written on it sticky taped onto it.

Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask after standing up, his plush lips revealed to him. He pressed his mouth to the jounins for only a few seconds before he pulled away and started slowly walking towards the bedroom.

Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a _proper _kiss. Iruka was now making little noises and panting a bit when Kakashi untied his hair for him and started to push him back towards the bed.

Iruka's hands flailed to close the door and succeeded, closing shut just before the white haired nin started to work on his neck seductively, his tongue working wonders.

"So, uh, Sasuke… Well… I-I—" Naruto tried to speak but was cut off.

"Yes?"

"Uh… You see, about last night, if you want to ignore what happened, that's fine. I don't want you to hate me. Please."

Sasuke looked surprised, "Naru… You never even gave me a chance to _reply. _Can I tell you something?"

_Naru…? Is that his nickname for me? Oh… wow._

"Sure." Naruto was picking at the dirt on the training field where they were sitting next to each other.

"I don't… I don't mind if you like me. I can try to like you back in that way, but I can't promise anything."

Naruto… was stunned, to say the least.

"Sasuke… Can I… Uh, c-can I… k-k-" Before he could even finish his request, Sasuke cut him off with a 'sshhh' sound. He gently put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, not exactly sure of what to do, but then he leaned forward. Just as their lips were about to touch…

Naruto moved forward, in the hopes of connecting their lips but hit their heads together. They both laughed at themselves, but Naruto was a bit red in the face. Then Sasuke stroked the blond boys face and moved in swiftly. Their lips touched softly and Naruto sighed.

For once, he had gotten what he had wanted. Sadly, this kiss wouldn't last long, for there was a pink haired girl watching from the bushes…

**A/N: **Well, that was fun to write. Review! 3


	4. IV

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I really am tired and don't feel like having to write a loooong authors note, but I will at least put up the stats.

**12** faves, **16 **alerts, **1116** hits and **12 **reviews

Also, I have something to say on their ages! I know they are supposed to be 12… but cmon that's weird. So they are now 14!

Onwards with the story!

**NOTE:** This story has been on a hiatus... I am slowly getting back into the groove of writing. So expect an update sometime soon

Chapter 4

Sakura could only watch as things got a _little _more heated between the two from behind a bush, her heart dropping like an anchor. She felt her cheeks get hot as the dark haired boy tangled his hands in impossibly blond hair, fingers massaging slowly.

Their lips were moving awkwardly, but surely in a slow motions, the building tension almost visible, their lips moving faster and the kiss growing deeper each second. Then Sasuke pushed his tongue into the whiskered boys mouth and his face became ten times redder, from the unexpected _feelings _and _emotions _that coursed through him. The blondes eyes were squeezed shut as he gave a small grunt and a tiny whine.

Naruto put his hands onto Sasuke's wrists and pulled away slowly, his eyes fluttering a bit before he looked to the side.

Sakura nearly flipped over as Naruto turned his head in her direction, but then she realised that he was looking at the ground and not her. He was panting and sweating a bit as he took off his jacket.

They were both panting lightly, heats beating like crazy until Naruto suddenly turned back to Sasuke and started to mumble softly, his arms wrapping around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sasuke… I-I really like you. I have never really liked anyone in this way before, other than Sakura… but she hates me. I just d-don't want to rush into things with us," he started to fiddle his fingers on Sasuke's neck and shoulders, his hands sweating lightly, "and please just shut me up now…"

Sasuke chuckled, his breath tickling Naruto's neck. The blond shivered against Sasuke, pulling him a bit closer instinctively seeking his warmth and chasing that feeling.

The raven then pressed his lips onto the tan neck of the other, his mouth opening slightly to place small butterfly kisses up and down Naruto's neck.

The blonde inhaled, surprised at this new feeling… then he felt his cheeks go extremely warm and he let out a little noise that encouraged the raven.

His tongue began to flick out every now and then and soon enough, he was nipping and biting whilst licking and kissing, basically turning Naruto into a hormonal puddle of goo.

"Sas… Sasu… s-aah!" he yelped when Sasuke bit down hard and sucked vigourously. Naruto was now moaning and panting, his hands losing themselves in Sasuke's hair, pulling those lips closer to his neck.

The raven was now licking at the love bite, sucking tenderly and –

"Ok, stop it! Right NOW!" Sakura had had enough of this.. this… this love fest! It was totally wrong… two boys… doing, well, _that_.

"Sa-sakura-chan… eheh… uh… I have a thing that I.. need to get to now.. so… well, uh see you Saku-chan, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered and then untangled his hands from that dark hair and scampered away, jumping high in the trees.

Sakura's eyes had murder in them, but her body language said otherwise. She was fidgeting and her shoulders were slumped.

Sasuke on the otherhand was BEYOND pissed at her.

"Now, Sakura… I think its time we get a few things straight…"

A/N: And that's it for now. I am tired and … yeah lol.


End file.
